


best friends brother? the one for me

by charjace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: I SWEAR THS IS MOSTLY FLUFFY that is just to warn you that i have put it in, M/M, Stanley Uris Attempts Suicide, fluff with agnst, they're like seceretly dating but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: what happens you've been 'hooking up' with your best friends brother, who also happens to be your friend? why you keep it to yourself don't you? find out what happens between the tales of one stan uris and one richie tozier
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	best friends brother? the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the song best friends brother by victoria justice, as you read you'll see it is VERY LOOSELY based

After moving away from his parents and friends to go to college, Stan had been out of his element – but he found footing when he meet his new friend, now best friend, Bev at a coffee shop. She had shown him around the town because she grew up in the place, and he found himself finding himself being friends with her friends over time. That was almost five years ago now. Bev’s friends consisted of her girlfriend, Patty, a few of her old high school friends named Mike and Ben, and her brother Richie, and his band mates, Eddie and Bill. Richie and Bev, they’re not  related by blood, but Bev had been adopted into the Tozier family after her father went to jail.

The sun was peaking its way through the gap in the  curtain , the light fell softly onto his bare skin and it was nice and warm. He could feel a soft, almost tickling  sensation going up his arm as he woke up. Letting out a quiet hum he opens up his eyes to see Richie with his eyes heavy lidded as he traced his fingers against Stan’s skin in the morning. He  lets a smile spread across his lips, the thing is – they're not really  _ dating _ , but there was something more  than friends with benefits. It’s not something they’ve talked about, it’s something they’re afraid to talk about in depth. They were content with what they have.

It’s the weekend, and neither of them have anything to do until the afternoon and all he wants to do is lay in bed with Richie. But of course, that couldn’t happen because someone is knocking at his door, causing him to groan slightly. Pushing the covers off of himself, he  gets out of bed, pulling on some boxers and a hoodie before going to open up the door.

Stan gives a tired smile when he spots Bev and Patty at his door, they’re both grinning  widely, “Did we wake you?” Bev asks, when he yawns.

He gives a small shake of his head, “No. Just woke up before you knocked. What’s going on?” Stan questions.

At that, both girls thrust out their hands – showing rings, and Stan smiles wide, “We’re engaged! We’re making the  rounds; do you know where Richie is? He wasn’t at home when we went over. Eddie said you and him went out last night.”

“Congrats you guys,” Stan replies, “Richie went home with someone last night when we hit the bars.”

“How often does he ditch you for someone?” Bev questions, giving a tilt of her head. “I’ll have a word with him. That’s rude.”

“I don’t always go home by myself Bev,” Stan replies, the thing is – whenever he and Richie ‘go out’ together, they’re actually going out to his apartment. When Richie  _ does _ go home with someone else, it’s when they’re all out as a group, though if Stan were to think about, Richie hasn’t done that in months. “It’s not that often, I’d let him know if it  annoy ed me.”

Bev gave a small nod of her head, “See you tonight, hopefully I see Rich before then. If you see him before I do, please don’t tell him. I want to tell him myself. Off to tell the parents.”

With that, the girls walked away and Stan closed the door before going back to his bedroom where he finds Richie sitting up on his bed, the blankets pooled at his waist. A smile gracing Richie’s lips when Stan walks in. He holds up his arms towards Stan, almost like that of a child wanting their toy. With a light laugh, Stan climbs onto the bed – pressing a kiss to Richie’s lips when he was close enough.

Richie returns the kiss  eagerly , placing his hands onto Stan’s hips, pulling Stan so that he was sitting in his lap. His fingers sliding up Stan’s side under the hoodie, making Stan shudder at the touch, “You look so good in my hoodie,” Richie whispers against Stan’s lips as he traces his fingers up and down his side.

“You’re lucky you leave these everywhere that no one questions why I’m wearing it,” Stan murmurs back, “They’re comfy.”

“Why not get your own,” Richie questions as he moves to kiss down Stan’s jawline.

“Why do that when I can steal yours,” Stan replies, biting his lip when Richie’s lips are pressing against his jawline where it meets his neck. Trying to hold back a moan when Richie bites at it. “Plus, they’re not really my thing.” They weren’t, he’s been given a few in his life – but ended up giving them away, he was the kind of guy to wear blazers and sweaters – but, Richie’s hoodies? He’ll wear those no problem. “Yours are much comfier though then any others I’ve been given.”

“Is that so?” Richie says, pushing the hoodie up Stan’s body. Stan lifts his arms as Richie takes it off of Stan, gently throwing it to the side. He started to pepper kisses to Stan’s chest, “You can keep that one then.”

Stan slightly stills, and Richie stops his movements pulling back to look at Stan, worry within his eyes – asking a silent question, “Are you... that’s your favourite hoodie? You don’t want to do that.”

“Yes, I do,” Richie moves to cup Stan’s face in his hands, “I’ll leave it here, never pick it up. Like you said, I’m prone to leaving my hoodies at everyone’s place.”

“Not that one, you always get that one back,” Stan points out. If there was always  _ one _ thing that Richie would look for, it was  _ that _ hoodie. Their friends would question why they stopped seeing Richie in it, or why they’re seeing Stan in it all of a sudden. 

“No one will notice,” Moving one hand down Stan’s body, using a finger tracing along the band of Stan’s boxers. “Now, do you want morning sex, or to talk about you having one of my hoodies.”

“Hmmm,” Stan leans, lips hovering just mere  millimetres away from Richie’s lips – feeling Richie’s breath on his lips, “Sex... Sex sounds very good right now.”

Out in a small café, with Richie, Bev and Patty, Stan had just finished ordering everyone’s drinks before going and taking a seat between Patty and Richie. They’re talking a little about wedding plans, it’s just simple stuff right now as they’ve only been engaged for a few weeks now. 

“Rich, you know how dad is really sick,” Bev asks, and Richie gives a light nod of his head. “Well, me and him, we talked and we thought it would be good idea if you walked me down the aisle. That is, if you want too.”

“That would be an honour Bevvie,” Richie says, leaning over and pulling her into a hug. Stan had saw the slight tearing up in Richie’s eyes, and none of the girls pointed it out. The group switches to talking to plans for next weekend, and Stan tells them how he’s going to visit his parents for a few months to help them with moving as they had sold their old house because they wanted to move into a smaller house.

After they had their coffees and finished up, Bev and Patty left first before Richie and Stan. Stan walking with Richie to his home, it was a nice walk. Getting into the home, they were happy that Eddie wasn’t home – meaning he was most likely out with Ben. Stan, upon realising they were alone, pulls Richie into a kiss. Smiling into the kiss when he feels Richie returned it. Slowly moving their way towards Richie’s bedroom. Making out on Richie’s bed for a few minutes, stopping when Stan pulls away without going back in.

“My... my parents, they’re not... they don’t,” Stan starts to say, trying to get the words out that are forming in his mind. There are certain things about  _ him _ that his parents don’t know about. One of those major things was that Stan wasn’t  _ straight _ . They fully expect him to find a nice Jewish girl, get married and live his life as perfectly as possible. Every time they have come over, or he’s gone home – they always ask if he’s found the perfect girl yet he hasn’t. After a few beats, he says, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s going on babe?” Richie questions, reaching his hand up to hold Stan’s face in his palm. Stan smiling a little as he leans into the touch. 

“They want to set me up with a girl they found,” Stan answers, he hates that is part of why he’s going to visit his parents. There was no way for him to reject the offer they were handing  out; he didn’t have a girlfriend and wouldn’t be able to say he had a boyfriend – even if he had one. “I just, I don’t want too.”

“What if you were dating someone, would they call it off?” Richie muses, rubbing his thumb lightly against Stan’s cheek. Stan gives a small nod of his head, “Why not say you are dating someone?”

“Not sure if you’ve noticed, I’m not the best at lying. Using  partial truths, and avoiding the truth, that’s how I get away with it. I can’t blankly say I’m dating someone,” He could avoid pronouns, make it gender  neutral . Could easily fake it being a female if he was dating a guy.

“Pretend I’m your girlfriend then,” Richie offers, a genuine smile upon his lips as he looks at Stan, he leans in to press a soft kiss to Stan’s nose. “Name is Ricky, I believe that is also a nickname of Richard, also can be used by both girls and guys. Take what we do and say they’re dates.”

“That... that would be easy to do,” Stan replies, pretending they have a label to what they have – it's a small enough of a lie, that Stan can use. Basing it on truths, his parents hopefully would take it as enough, and not force him to meet the girl they had set up. Smiling, Stan  gently pushes Richie down onto the bed pressing his lips to meet the man underneath him. “I’m going to miss this while I’m away.”

“Me too,” Richie pulls Stan flush against himself, causing them to both burst out laughing.

Only a few more days left, that is how much longer Stan has left in his old hometown. He hated his old hometown, none of his old friends are there anymore and he doesn’t blame them. Not that he had much, he had only two friends before he left. His trips back they weren’t usually long, just a few days to catch up with his parents. They had still made him meet the girl, even after telling them he was dating someone. It was  _ just in case _ , his mother would say, like the girl, Jenny, would be waiting for him if he and his ‘girlfriend’ ever broke up – though, after  actually asking more about his ‘girlfriend’ they stopped pressing. Stan was honest with her, and she promised not to tell his parents and they parted ways.

Being back home for this long, it brought up old memories – ones he hated, ones he knows aren’t doing wonders for his mental health. He knows to try and ignore them, but it isn’t working anymore and he’s holding on hope for the day he can leave. He loves his parents, he does – but god this town, he doesn’t like it. 

“It’s just a few more days,” Bev says as he confines in her that he doesn’t know what to do over the phone. “You’re coming back on a good day, we’ll have cake and dance around in our pjs, and tell Richie he’s getting old.”

A soft laugh leaves Stan’s lips, “I can’t wait for it,” He doesn’t let slip he made sure that he was going to be back for Richie’s birthday, no one, not even Richie knows he had told his parents he  _ had _ to be home by then at the latest.

“Hey, Stan can I ask you something?” Bev voice asks, and Stan knits his brows together.

“Of course.”

“I just... I’ve seen the way you look at him. Stan, are you stopping yourself from dating Richie because he’s my brother and we’re best friends?”

His heart hammers against his chest at her words, “What?” Is all he can manage to get out of the scramble his mind is in trying to figure out what to say.

“I’m not blind Stan, you look at him with such...  _ admiration _ and love,” Bev states matter of  factly , “Please, don’t let our friendship get in the way of you being happy. Stan, you deserve to be happy you know that right. Because, I’ve got news for you, he looks at you the same way. Please, if you want too, ask him out and don’t worry about me, because I’ll be there for you always. You won’t ever lose me as a friend.”

“I... I,” Stan stutters out, unable to form a sentence.

“It’s alright. I’ve got to go, I’ll see you when you get back, Goodnight Stan.”

“Night,” The phone line goes dead, and Stan puts his phone on charge.

Earlier in the night, Bev had pulled him aside, bringing up what she had over the phone – telling him that nothing should stop him from dating Richie if he wants too. Still, he doesn’t know what to do with that  information. What was he  supposed to say? That he and Richie are kind of a thing, but at the same time, they’re not. They’re something they haven’t talked about, something they don’t know what to label, are scared to label. That he hasn’t accepted a date in  _ months _ because he is so content with whatever it  is that he has with Richie.

Now, back at home Stan had changed into some pyjama bottoms and had pulled on Richie’s hoodie, he had just put a movie on when a knock came at his door. Sighing, Stan gets up from the couch and opening up the door, smiling a little when he  sees Richie there. He  lets the other in and watches as Richie walks towards his couch, closing the door and following behind him, taking a spot next to Richie.

“Did your parents buy your story?” Richie questions, turning to face Stan smiling at him, and Stan can’t really seem to make his own go away. 

“They did,” He doesn’t add on the fact that his parents believe it because according to them – he spoke with so much love when they finally did ask about it after his ‘date’ they had set up for him. He tries not to think too much about that, but his mind is finding it harder now that Bev said something similar. “Did you come over for birthday sex?”

“Hmmm? No, I’d settle for a birthday kiss though,” Richie answers, leaning in towards Stan who happily gives him a kiss. Richie moves his hand to intertwine the pairs fingers together, “Just, being with you is what I want.”

“Sap,” Stan  murmurs, a light shade of red colouring his cheeks before  pressing  another kiss to Richie’s lips, “Want to watch a movie with me?”

“Sure, what are we watching?” Richie asks as he moves so that he was resting his head against Stan’s shoulder after Stan had grabbed the remote.

“Tangled,” Stan replies, giving Richie’s hand a squeeze, turning on the film.

Those feelings from home, they’re still sitting deep inside of him when he finds himself  alone. He doesn’t like the thoughts that linger in his mind, hates how  _ hollow _ they make him feel. Stan tries hard to push them aside, the thoughts, the feelings and for a while, they go away but they keep coming back. At night, they’re worse and they only  _ dull _ when he’s with his friends. When he’s with them, he could forget about the ugly feeling that was rising inside him. It’s only been getting worse, and he doesn’t know how to stop it.

The clock on his nightstand reads 1:07 in bright red numbers, they’re glaring at him – yelling at him like the thoughts in his mind. God, he just wants them to stop, taking in a big deep breath he turns his head to turn to look at the man peacefully sleeping on his bed next to him. Richie looked extremely peaceful, so Stan quietly gets out of bed. Softly moving himself around the apartment, so he doesn’t wake Richie up.

A dip in the bed causes Richie to stir slightly, his sleep hazed mind telling him that Stan must be coming back to bed from going to the bathroom. A small smile grazes his lips as he feels a hand softly touch his cheek, he doesn’t want to open his eyes – he just wants to go back to sleep, but the feeling of something dripping onto his cheek flings his eyes wide open. In the dark, he can see  _ something _ dark colouring Stan’s pale wrist,  _ dripping _ down to his fingers.

Fear racing up inside him, Richie is quick to flick on the lamp on the nightstand and horror fills him, and he can see tears forming in Stan’s eyes and he can feel them in his own. Quickly, Richie grabs the pillow and robs it of  its case, using that to wrap around Stan’s arm to try and still the flow of blood before he’s grabbing his phone and calling 911.

He was waiting in the waiting room when his phone went off, he had been clutching it so hard he’ was surprised it hasn’t broken in his grip. The name is blurry as he doesn’t have his glasses, and his eyes are brimming with tears, but he still answers the call, “Hello,” He answers with a weak voice.

“Richie, thank god. Stan! You and him went out, where is he?” Bev asks, her voice was frantic and he could hear the worry in her voice, and it’s pushing him closer to break down in tears.

“ Hospital .”

“No! No... No! W-What happened? Rich, honey, what happened?”

“I... I can’t say over the phone,” He doesn’t want too, because then he’ll breakdown crying with no one told hold on too. “Can you come please? I’m scared.”

“Of course, I’m on my way.”

“I need glasses, if you still got my  emergency pair.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

It’s almost fifteen minutes later when Bev arrives, she takes a seat next to him – pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. She hands him his glasses, and he puts them on. He doesn’t say anything for a while as Bev puts his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into her side.

“Rich... what happened?” Bev asks in soft  voice; she had woken up in the middle of the night with a horrible gut feeling. She had called up all her friends and parents until she found herself on the phone with Richie and his broken voice.

“He... cut his...” He was finding it hard to form the words out of his mouth, “He tried to... he tried to kill himself Bevvie.”

“Oh,” Her heart dropped and you could hear it when her voice let’s that one word fall from her lips. Tears fill her eyes, and she holds Richie tighter to her. She rubs a hand soothingly up and down Richie’s bare up. “I’m going to call Eddie, just to get you a shirt to wear okay, you’re cold.”

Richie gives a small nod of his head, and Bev makes the call. Richie starts to break down crying once Bev finished calling up Eddie. She told him that he’ll be here in ten minutes. Bev cries herself, and when Eddie shows up with a hoodie Richie pulls it on, before being embraced by Bev again. Eddie takes a seat on Richie’s other side, neither Bev or Richie have said what has happened yet but he wants to be doesn’t want to leave his friends alone. Eventually, they all end up falling asleep.

Soft chords of a guitar lull Stan out of the sleep he was in, he was looking forward to being discharged today, his doctors deemed him fit enough to be able to do so. Opening his eyes, he spots Richie in the chair by his bed playing on his guitar. It was just soft chords, nothing that Stan really  recognises . Richie has come by every day that Stan was in here, talking with him and even just watching a few shows and videos on his phone together.

“I like that sound,” Stan says, sitting himself up and watching as Richie stills his playing before smiling. He watches as the other bends down to pull up a bag, and placing it on the edge of the bed.

“Clothes for you when you get leave,” Richie says, placing his guitar to the side and they talk for a bit before the doctor came in before giving Stan the okay to go home, along with instructions of what he had to do to follow up. 

Stan changes into the clothing Richie had brought, smiling when he pulls out Richie’s hoodie that was at the bottom of the bag. It was a small gesture, and he likes it. He pulled the hoodie on before turning around to face Richie, “Thank you Richie,” He says before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You didn’t have too. I could have gotten a cab.”

“I know, but I wanted too. Let’s go, you’re probably sick of this place by now,” Richie says, moving his hand down to link with Stan’s fingers.

Leaving the  hospital, they went to Richie’s house, Richie went straight to his room so he could pack a few things. Richie was going to stay with Stan for a while. Eddie was in the living room, tuning his guitar and he looked up when Stan walked into the living room. “ Heya Stan... uh, I’ve been looking for that,” He says, pointing towards Stan’s chest.

“This hoodie?” Stan muses, taking a seat on the couch next to Eddie. 

“Yeah, uh... the night you were admitted. Bev called saying Rich needed a hoodie, I tried looking for that one.  Couldn’t find it,” Eddie comments, “I wonder where he found it. I swear I haven’t seen it in months.”

“Staniel is Eds annoying you?” Richie calls out, causing Stan to shake his head and laugh a little, while Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Asshole! I’m glad to be getting rid of you for a few weeks!” Eddie calls out back.

“Yeah? Is that so you and Ben can fuck all over the house?”

“ Oh fuck  _ off.  _ Remember we have that gig tomorrow  night; you got your dinner shift covered right?”

“I do, don’t worry your pretty little head there Eds,” Richie replies, coming into the room with a bag over his shoulder. He smiled at his friends, and Stan stood up and they left for Stan’s home.

“There is a TV show!” Stan hears Richie exclaim from the living  room; he was currently in the kitchen making them tea. Richie was in the living room, picking out  something to watch before Richie had to head out to the arena for his gig. 

With their two cups, Stan walks into the living room and places the cups on the coasters that sat upon the coffee table. Looking at the TV, he see’s  _ Tangled: The Series _ up, “Yeah there is a show, but if you haven’t seen  _ Before Ever After _ , we should watch that first. It’ll explain a few things before getting into the show.” Stan comments, taking the remote from Richie and flicking to find the mentioned movie. “I think we have time for this, and then a few episodes before you got to go. Bev is coming over with Patty later.”

“Awesome!” Richie says with a smile, and Stan takes a seat next to Richie, leaning into him, smiling as Richie’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

They watch until Richie has to leave, and Bev and Patty came over with food before they headed out to the venue for the gig. The band was playing with a new singer, Eddie had lost his voice a month ago, and they apparently decided to find a new singer because they were looking for a new sound anyway. Vocal wise. No one except the band knows, so even Bev doesn’t know who the new singer is. It was going to be a fun night.

And it was, the new lead singer happened to be one of the bartenders at the bar that Stan and Richie tend to go to on their ‘nights out’. It was after the show, and everyone was at Bill and Mike’s having a few after show drinks. Patty was on Bev’s laps, with Bev running her fingers through Patty’s hair. Eddie had fallen asleep against Ben. Mike had grabbed a blanket to cover them up before sitting next to his boyfriend, Bill. Richie was fading in and out of sleep as he was leaning against Stan.

“Hey Rich, you offered me a ride home,” Harmony, the new singer of the band says, poking Richie. “You can’t do that if you’re falling asleep.”

“Hmmm I’m awake,” Richie mumbles, sitting himself up. “Uh...  shit did I? Fuck.”

“Richie, you’re tired. We can go home, I’ll drive,” Stan says, giving a smile towards Harmony, “I won’t mind dropping you off on the way.”

“Sweet as!” Harmony exclaims, before the three of them are heading off, saying goodbye to those awake.

Richie had climbed into the back of the car, while Harmony climbed into the passenger's seat. Stan drove them, it was steady pace and there  definitely some pain in his wrist as he drove. Arriving at the address that she had given, Stan pulled over but she didn’t get out right away.

“I’ve got a question, don’t worry  _ not _ about that, your business and all,” Harmony says, giving a quick wave of her hand towards Stan’s arm, he pulls his arm in close to himself, even with her words saying that is wasn’t about  _ that _ . “You and Rich are dating, but your friends, they act like  you're not. I mean, when I asked Eddie if Rich’s boyfriend was coming, he had asked me,  _ what boyfriend _ .”

“Because we  _ aren’t _ ,” It’s honest and he thinks he  sees that Harmony sees it too when he looks at her.

“But... Look, from an  outsider's perspective . I’ve seen you guys at the bar, how you interact – how you  _ look _ at each other. I just... I thought you were dating, and honestly, so do my  co-workers .  But, you  _ love _ him right,” She says, and Stan can feel the heaviness of her words, and how  _ true _ the run, but still, he doesn’t say anything. “Right, I’ll see you later. Get sleepyhead to bed.”

She climbs out of the car before, leaving Stan to think for a moment before he drives him and Richie home.

It’s finally Bev and Patty’s wedding and Richie is  unofficially now living with Stan. Most of his stuff was still at his place, but he was only going to ‘stay’ with Stan for a few weeks, it’s now been a few  _ months _ . Tears  defiantly went around all over the place. Maggie and Went had gone home after the speeches were spoken, though Maggie didn’t leave without having a talk with her son, and Stan felt a bit _ insecure _ because he was sure there had to be something about  _ him _ because Maggie would keep looking over his way when they talked. Though, Richie never did say anything when he came back to his side.

Bev and Patty had the first dance before others were allowed to join, and soon the small dancefloor had all their friends on it. A soft melody started to play, and Stan’s face light up before grabbing hold of Richie’s hand from where they were taking a break from dance. Stan could tell that Richie recognised the song too, smiling he let himself be dragged back onto the dancefloor.

The song playing was  _ I See the Light _ , from  _ Tangled _ , putting his arms around Richie’s neck – Stan sets a soft pace for them to move too. Richie’s arms wrapped around Stan’s waist, holding him close and Stan couldn’t help the smile that was spread across his lips. By the time the song ended, Stan was completely  oblivious to the others around them, or that a few of their friends had their phones out – pointing at the pair that was one of the only  one's dancing on the floor.

Tilting his head just a little to look into Richie’s eyes, Stan just kept his smile big on his lips – this just felt so  _ natural _ , and he doesn’t question it when he notices Richie leaning in. He just meets their lips together, kissing him with a smile on his lips.

Faintly, he can hear a whistle but he doesn’t care as they pull away slightly, “I...”

“I love you Stan,” Richie says, bringing a hand up to cradle Stan’s cheek, an action that Stan leans into. “We should  _ really _ talk about what we are. But, maybe when we get home.”

“I. ..yeah , agreed,” Stan replies, leaning up to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “I think everyone is watching us.”

“Me too. Do you want to go home?”

Stan gives a small nod of his head, and they go to leave. Saying goodbye and avoiding any questions the others had about what had happened on the dancefloor. It was a long story, for both Richie and Stan to figure out themselves before they could even tell the others.

Waking up, there was a crack in the  curtain that let the morning sunlight in, Richie’s arm was around his waist and he could feel Richie press a soft kiss to the back of his neck, indicating that he too is awake. Stan turns around, smiling  sleepily at Richie who returned it. “Morning Richie.”

“Morning Stan,” Richie whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Stan’s nose. “Wonder what they are going to say once we tell them everything.”

“I don’t know, but, I’m glad we finally talked about it. I also get to say you’re my boyfriend,  _ that _ is so wonderful,” Stan says, lifting a hand up to rest against Richie’s cheek. Using his thumb to rub against his cheek. “I love you,  _ so fucking much _ Richie.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> when they get married they hae their song to 'i see the light'... i've been on a tangled binge lately okay


End file.
